The present invention relates to the field of the environment of machine tools, in particular digitally controlled machines, machining centers, machines or line transfer, for high speed machining or for which high dimensional precision and concentricity are required, and has for its object a device for assembling tools in a tool carrier by thermal expansion and preadjustment and for measuring the mounted assembly.
There exist at present different devices permitting assembly by shrinking on of tools in a tool carrier. These shrinking on devices for tool carrier-tool assemblies, with manual or automated intervention for ensleeving, do not however permit, the measuring and precise positioning and control of a tool, and this, in the context of industrial use and preparation of existing tools, is indispensable.
There are also known machines for preadjustment, also called banks of preadjustment or measurement, permitting measuring a tool, but these banks are autonomous and are not generally adapted to shrinking on of tools in tool carriers. As a result, it is necessary to manipulate the tool carrier-tool assemblies several times to have access to the information necessary for good knowledge of said assemblies.
The present invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks by providing a device for assembling tools in tool carriers by thermal expansion and preadjustment and measurement of the mounted assembly, permitting the mounting and unmounting of the tools, as well as the precise emplacement in the longitudinal direction or the measurement of the sizes of the tools, and this without moving the assembly thus mounted, in a single operation.
To this end, the device for assembling tools in tool holders by thermal expansion and preadjustment and measurement of the mounted assembly, is characterized in that it is essentially constituted by a support frame provided with an interchangeable tool carrier socket, by at least one column supporting a dimensional measurement arm and an induction heater, by a console for displaying measurements, by a control panel and by a device for the precise adjustment of the outwardly extending length of the tool.